Is Forever Possible
by BerserkBookWorm
Summary: Bella has rejected Edward, but she still hangs out with his family. When a group of nomads come around to kill Bella, who will they go to? The Denali family, of course, but will they manage to escape James? Warning: Edward bashing
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers owns them.

 _Bella's POV_

After I rejected Edward I didn't think any of the Cullens would like me. I mean I just rejected their brother who is always depressed and alone. I took away the one chance that may bring him a tiny bit of happiness. Actually I take that back because I don't think anyone could give Edward happiness. Why girls like guys who are dark and broody, I'll never know. Anyway you could say I was surprised when a Cullen approached me the next day at school. I could understand Alice, who always seems to be cheerful, or Emmett, who seems like a giant five year old with a lot of muscles. I was approached by the ice queen herself, Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale happens to be very nice. She just has a hard exterior that she uses around the humans. She has great sense of humor, and she surprisingly loves cars. Ever since I started hanging out with Rosalie I started hanging out with the Cullens more, excluding Edward. Rosalie told me that Edward went to visit some cousins in Alaska to mope about losing a potential girlfriend, but I'm pretty sure I heard human girl muttered under her breath. I didn't say anything since it just confirmed my suspicions. It's nice to know for sure that they're vampires, but I'll wait to tell them that.

After school I usually go to the Cullen's house. Esme, always the mother, has food cooked for me. After I eat I can go to the garage with Rosalie to just talk, play video games with Emmett (I let him win), discuss history with Jasper (I know quite a lot about history), or go to Alice's room to play dress up, which isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Today I decided to go play video games with Emmett.

"Ha, I beat you again Bella bear," shouted Emmett.

"Of course you did Emmett because you've probably had years to practice video games. Now please lower your voice before I lose my hearing," I muttered.

"I haven't has that long to practice Bella bear," Emmett said.

"Well since you're a vampire and all I would assume you have had plenty of time to practice," I retorted.

In hindsight that probably wasn't the best thing to say out loud. Emmett tried to tell me I was wrong, but I soon told him all of the evidence that I had picked up over our time together. I mean their skin is so cold whenever we touch, I usually see Rosalie bend parts of cars back together when she works on them even if she tries to be fast about it, and they never eat real food. I told him that I didn't care that he was a vampire because he was still Emmett, so all of Cullens came into the room. Let's just say it was a really mushy, heartwarming event. They actually invited me to watch them play baseball this weekend. I guess it's a really good time sense it's storming. I can't wait.

The Weekend

Baseball turned out to be a bad idea. It was going well. I just stood around making the decision of who is out. Then the ball was thrown far, and Alice had a vision of other vampires coming to join the party. The Cullens tried their best to hide me and remove me from the situation, but plans don't always go the way they want us to. The new vampires introduced themselves as James, Laurent, and Victoria, who just wanted to play a little vampire baseball. Then the wind blew my scent to them. It turns out one of them wanted to eat the human because that was a surprise. They left with the silent promise of a hunt. All of the Cullens quickly us hurried back to the house. They were arguing about how to protect me like I wasn't even in the room, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey maybe the human has an idea," I shouted to get their attention.

"Well since we are all arguing about Bella, why don't we hear her out?" said Carlisle.

"Thank you. Why don't we go visit your cousins in Alaska? I'm pretty they're vampires too, and it's always best to have the higher numbers. I mean what is a group of three vampires compared to two covens of vampires," I told them.

We all just stood around in silence as the Cullens thought this over.

"Why didn't I think of this before," uttered Jasper.

"This does sound like a better idea. I'll just go call Tanya, and see if she accepts," Carlisle stated. He left the room to make his phone call. That name,Tanya, I feel like it calls to me.

"You do know that if the Denalis accept then you'll see Edward again, right?" Rosalie added, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse," I responded.

Carlisle came back in the room and said the Denalis would help us. Looks like were flying to Alaska this weekend.

Denali, Alaska

I told my dad that the Cullens offered to take me on a ski trip, and for possibly a week or longer. Carlisle assured Charlie that we would be safe, and his children would work with me on our missing assignments. After we reassured my dad we got on a plane and flew to Alaska. It happens to be quite beautiful from what I can see. We rented a car and drove to the Denali's house. As soon as we got to the house, the door opened and the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen stepped out of the house. Long, curly hair that was a beautiful golden yellow, bright yellow eyes, curves in all the right places, and a couple of inches taller than me. I think I just met the women of my dreams. We stepped out of the car to make introductions.

"Hello, my name is Tanya Denali, and I believe we are going to help your situation," Tanya informed me in the most enchanting voice I have ever had the pleasure of listening to. I know Jasper can feel my weird emotions, but I don't particularly care right now.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I responded. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anyone other than Tanya.

Three days later

These past three days have been the best of my life. I have had to avoid Edward who seems to have gotten even more emotional. Some teenagers should not be turned into vampires. Anyway I think I gave finally found my soul mate. She is the most beautiful creature in the world. We were taking a walk outside. I started to have a very bad feeling, but I ignored it to listen to the golden goddess in front of me. We decided to play a little game of tag, and she started running ahead of me. I chased after her. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. I see her turn her head, and she started to move towards me. It was already too late even with her vampire speed. Who knew that a bullet could be faster than a vampire. I could feel the blood seeping out of my chest, and I could feel the life draining out of me. I think my heart was nicked by the bullet. I heard laughing in the distance, and I could tell it was James. Then I heard screaming, and that makes me feel better that he is about to die just like I am. I hear Tanya muttering about biting me, so we could be together forever. I want to tell her it won't work, but I'm already losing the fight. I feel Tanya biting me and injecting me with venom. I hear Edward shout about damning me to the horrible life of a vampire. I start to welcome the bright white light that clouds my vision. My last thought before I go is how much I love Tanya and that I didn't know vampires knew how to shot guns.

* * *

 _Tanya's POV_

This is not happening. I did not just find my mate, just to have her ripped from me. I hear James being ripped apart ready to be burned, but none of that matters if I don't have my Isabella. I can see the light fading my mate's eyes, and I know I must do something fast.

"Maybe I can bite her and turn her into a vampire. I'm sure she'll be fine with that," I start muttering to myself. I bite her on her wrist and inject as much venom as I can. All of a sudden I hear shouting.

"You can't do that to her. Don't damn her soul to this life. Allow the little human to die. She already broke my heart, so let hers bleed out," Edward exclaims.

After I inject my Isabella with as much venom as I can, I crush Edward to a tree.

"Don't you dare talk about my mate like that. She was right to reject you. You are nothing more than a moody teenager that really needs a reality check. I wish I could give you one, but I have to check on my mate now. One more word from you, and I will tear you apart," I cautioned him.

I check on Isabella, but she doesn't seem to be getting better. She may not make it, and I don't know what I'll do without my brunette mate. She is to young to die. We'll just have to take her in my house and see what happens.

Three hours later

Bella isn't getting better. I can feel myself going into a depressed state. We all watch to see if Bella gets any better. All of a sudden there is a bright white light, and none of us can see a thing. When the light dies down, Bella is gone. I start to freak out. She can't be gone. My mate is not gone. I refuse to believe it. All of a sudden the doorbell rings. I go to answer it because this is still my house, and it may be just the distraction I need. I open the door, and I can't believe my eyes.

"Are you going to let me in?" Bella asks.

I just stand there because she was dead not even five minutes ago. I can hear the others come up behind me since I'm taking so long. They see who is standing there and are just as surprised as me. In front of us is a healthy Bella who looks even more beautiful since the last time I saw her. She looks taller and has beautiful red and gold streaks through her once all brown hair. Her eyes changed from a beautiful chocolate brown to a gorgeous green eyes with golden flecks floating in the green. The most surprising feature is the red in her cheeks. She is still alive and maybe human even though I injected my venom in her after she died from blood loss.

"I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name is Isabelle Marie Dumas. I was born in France during the 1500s, and I'm immortal," Isabella, or Isabelle now, stated.

For the first time in my whole vampire existence, I fainted.

AN: Second story uploaded! I have to say I had fun writing this. Sorry for any mistakes because there are bound to be some. This will probably be a one-shot unless people want me to continue it. If I do continue it, be prepared for random updates. Until next time.


	2. Let Me Explain

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Tanya's POV

I woke up on a couch inside my house. Ironically, it happens to be the same couch that Isabella stayed on before she disappeared. Everyone is inside the house on different sofas, including Isabella, ugh Isabelle, who is sitting on a sofa by herself. This new name is going to take some getting used to. I'm just curious, and I feel slightly betrayed. Why would my mate lie to me?

"Now that Tanya is awake, I would like to tell everyone what happened, if you would let me. I understand you guys are probably mad that I lied to you, but I honestly have a good explanation," confesses Isabelle looking directly at me. I can only see sadness and love in her eyes. I see no lies, so I nod my head in understanding and to allow her to continue.

"Now Bella. I'm very upset with you right now. I don't know how you made all of those special effects with you dying, but you are going to have to make it up to me. Now stop with this silly notion of dating Tanya, and I'll allow you to come back to me," Edward chimes in. Everyone gave him an incredulous look.

"Edward I suggest you leave right now. I have the strongest urge to dispose of you. You should never doubt my love for Tanya. I may have only known her for a short period of time, but I know she is my one and only. I'm just so happy that I was fated to a beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman than to an emotional, idiotic child like you. I mean I just came back from the dead. You don't really think that is the only trick I have up my sleeve do you?" questions Isabelle in an irritated tone. I wouldn't doubt that Isabelle could get rid of Edward. She seems to be quite powerful.

Edward looks very frightened, so he does the only logical thing he can do. He runs like the coward he is, typical.

"Thank you. Now that there are no interruptions, I said I was born in the 1500s. I lived about as happy a life as you can when you are expected to take care of the men in the house. I was the age to get married. My parents weren't the nicest people. They only cared about money. My parents were going to marry me to the highest bidder. With my luck that happened to be the oldest man in the area. I mean he looked like he was just seconds from death, he was that old. I didn't want to marry him, but I didn't have a choice. The day before my wedding, I was approached by a man. I can't remember details of this man because whenever I try to recall his face it gets very fuzzy. He offered me an alternative solution. I asked him what it was, but he refused to tell me. He just said it would get me out of my wedding. I denied his request because I'm not stupid. I wasn't about to go alone with a strange man without him even giving me details of what he was about to do. He looked at me with an angry expression and threatened to murder everyone in my village, even the innocent little children. I couldn't risk the lives of innocents, so I reluctantly agreed to go with him. That agreement began the worst days of my existence," addresses Isabelle.

"This man experimented on me. I don't remember what happened during the experiments, but I can still remember the pain from the experiments. I had to escape, so I did, along with three other girls that he experimented on. We went our separate ways, but we still talk and meet up every century. I met him again about four years ago. He did something to my memory to make me forget about my immortal life, and I don't remember his purpose for doing so. I just know that all I could remember were the fake memories of being a human that were implanted in my head. I know that I've only known you for a short time Tanya, but you mean everything to me. I didn't mean to make you worry Tanya. I would never want to make you worry. I hope you can accept this part of me. I love you," confesses Isabelle. I could see the fear of rejection in her eyes. I could never reject her, especially after her story. I know that I will be there for her, always.

I get up from my couch, and I walk to sit beside her.

"I guess I can never stay made at you for long Isabelle," I admit.

"Please just call me Bell. It's the name I prefer," explains Bell, staring into my eyes with a look of happiness and love. Then I lean towards her and had the most mind blowing kiss in my entire existence.

Undisclosed Location

"She thinks she can get away from me. She was one of my experiments, and all of my experiments will obey my commands. I'll make sure to start with her. I'll start with Isabelle, and then I'll go after the rest because she will bring the rest of my experiments with her. Then my plan can finally begin," a man muttered to himself.

* * *

AN: Hey, look, I decided to continue the story. I was about to post this when I realized I forgot to add characters to the story. I sincerely apologize for that mistake. I'm still debating if I want to continue Ensuring Our Forever. If I do I may just add like one more chapter, and finish the story with like a silly ending. I think I have an awesome plot for this story though. I'm not sure what I should do about the other girls that Isabelle knows though, OCs or maybe some people from the books. I also still have to think of powers to gift Isabelle with. I just have the hardest time with these decisions. Anyway school starts back up tomorrow. Slow updates should be expected, but I'll try my best to get chapters out. Until I write again.


	3. Play Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

 **No One's POV**

"So I understand that you two just reunited and all, but I'm pretty sure we all want to get to know this new Bell. I'm pretty sure I heard something about super powers from Bell," Emmett exclaims as Bell and Tanya realize that they aren't alone. They separate quickly. Tanya has her head down while Bell is trying to stop blushing.

"Emmett, you should have let them continue. I certainly wasn't complaining. I bet they would have gone to second base if you didn't stop them," Kate interjects with a smirk.

"Kate stop teasing them. You can't say anything since you don't know what it's like to be with your mate," Irina counters. Kate starts sassing Irina back, and they wind up getting into an argument.

"Just ignore them. They do this all the time. I'm actually quite curious about these powers you have as well. Would you mind telling me?" Tanya whispers to Bell with a pout on her face. Bell gives Tanya a mischievous grin as her response before a puzzled look covers her face.

"Wait, why aren't you guys surprised, angry, or showing any other emotion by my announcement?" Bell questions.

"From what you tell us you couldn't help not remembering who you were. I understand that more than anyone since I can't remember my human life. Plus we're vampires. It's kind of hard to surprise us, and you're little announcement just made our lives much more interesting. We also happen to like you whether you are human or immortal," Alice comments.

"So, about your powers," Kate starts before Bell interrupts her by abruptly standing up.

"If you guys want to find out about my powers you will have to catch me," Bell announces to the whole room before she throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears Bell is nowhere to be seen. Just when you think you're getting to know the girl, she keeps surprising you.

"Did she really use a smoke bomb on us?" Emmett questions with a huge grin on his face. He just found his eternal pranking buddy.

"Apparently she did. Hey, I say we make a game out of this," Kate suggests.

"Oh and how exactly would we make a game out of this?" Irina asks.

"I'm sure Bell has more than one power. For every power discovered by a player that player gets to have a single dare for all vampires that participate in the game. This dare can come at anytime, and it must be followed step by step no matter how horrible or embarrassing it may be. The only exception is that the dare is not life threatening in anyway. Does anyone want to play, or all of you too chicken to play?" Kate taunts everyone in the room. Emmett, Tanya, Irina, Jasper, Alice, and surprisingly Rosalie decide to play the game. Edward is still hiding from Bell. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar are just going to stay home let the others play. Even if they are curious the winners will be bragging about which power they discovered.

"Alright, let's go chase Bell," Emmett shouts as he runs with his vampire speed out of the house with the other players running after him.

"Why do I get the feeling like I'm forgetting something?" Carlisle mutters quietly to himself. He shrugs to himself. He'll worry about it later.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the short length, but the next chapter will definitely be longer. I really need to finish some homework and go to bed, but I felt that I should type this out before I lost it. We'll get to know about Bell's powers in the next chapter. I'm open to any suggestions, but I already have some that I'm thinking about. There will probably be about three or four powers. All mistakes are mine. I may post a new chapter in a week, key word may. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Until I write again.


	4. Bell's Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 **No one's POV**

It was fun while it lasted, but after searching for two hours with vampire speed repeatedly seeing white snow starts to get quite boring for the seven vampires participating in their game that is until Kate stumbles.

"What the," Kate starts until she sees a figure blur into existence from the snow, moving from their prone position on the ground.

"Man, I thought you guys would never find me. I seem to have taken a little power nap. You guys are pretty slow for vampires. Oh, it's just you Kate. Well it seems like you found out about my first power Kate. Congratulations! Just say it out loud, so I can relay this information to the other participants in this little game of yours," Bella comments.

"Well considering you were white as snow a few moments ago, I would have to say that one of your powers is camouflage," Kate stated confidently, until she heard Bell chuckling.

"Well you got the power I showed you. The camouflage is only a part of this specific power. It was the first one I discovered, until more powers started showing up. All of these powers had a pattern though. My vision became sharper like a hawk. I became fast like a cheetah. I actually climbed up a wall like a gecko. I can regrow limbs like a starfish, but it wasn't a fun power to discover. I'm pretty sure I get my immortality from the jellyfish now that I think about it. You get the point," Bell explained.

"Your power is having the attributes of any animal. You know that actually seems like a really useful power. You should probably research more about animals. I'm sure you could find more powers to use," Kate offered. Bell stood there thinking, until she nodded in agreement.

"I shall do that. Thank you for that thought Kate. You understand I must go. I can hear the others getting restless. Who knows Kate, you may get another dare. Just don't get cocky," Bell advised before sending a wink and running in the distance. Kate figured that she would give her a ten second head start before chasing after her. When Kate started to run after Bell, she soon realized that Bell must have purposely evaded her when she found no tracks in the snow. Looks like she had started to become cocky. Kate huffed and continued her search that she started to feel would become fruitless.

Tanya was walking around starting to feel frustrated. She hadn't seen her Bell, no matter how hard she looked. She was about to give up hope until she heard something in the clearing up ahead. The noise sounded out of place in the forest. She ran into the clearing and gaped at what she saw. The snow covered ground was covered with beautiful flowers. There were groups of plumerias, magnolias, hydrangeas, orchids, and more. Tanya knew that these flowers shouldn't be there considering none were native to Alaska, and it was too cold to grow flowers.

"Bell, I know you're here. I am confident that you made these flowers with your one of your powers," Tanya shouted into the clearing. She turned around when she heard a voice come from behind her. Tanya saw Bell with a sketchbook and a pencil in her hand.

"Very clever Tanya. You're a smart woman. I'm sure you can figure out what my power," Bell declared.

"Would you mind if I looked at your sketchbook?" Tanya asked. Bell nodded, and she handed Tanya he sketchbook. Tanya saw a beautiful rose drawn on the page. Tanya smiled at the drawing.

"You can make your drawings come to life. I have to admit that I'm very impressed Ms. Dumas," Tanya complimented with a sparkle in her eyes. Bell just nodded her head as she reached into the paper and pulled out a red rose absent of any thorns.

"I draw what is in my mind, and even though it's just a sketch it comes out exactly like it was in my head. Although it isn't a useful power in the middle of combat. It must be used beforehand. I have to say that it is one of my favorite powers. I really hoped you would be the one to find out about this power, so I could do this," Bell confided. She tucked the rose into Tanya's hair and placed a kiss into Tanya's cheek.

"Until we meet again ma chérie," Bell whispered into Tanya's ear before she ran out of the clearing. Tanya just stood there and decided to head back to her house when she realized that nothing would every compare to this moment again, but she couldn't leave empty handed. She gathered one flower from each group and ran to her house with a giant smile on her face.

Alice was starting to get frustrated. Three hours of looking for Bell. Alice thought this would be easy. She would be able to see Bell's decisions and find out about all of her powers. She could usually see Bell's future, but no matter how hard she tried, Bell continued to be blank. How could Bell just block her like that? Wait, block her? Could one of Bell's powers be a shield? It would make sense since Edward could never read her mind. The more Alice thought of it the more plausible it seemed. a vision came to Alice of Bell sitting in a tree. She jumps down the tree, and she creates a force field below her feet to soften her landing. Well it seems Alice just figured out that one of Bell's powers is a shield. Alice jumps around in excitement and rushes back to the house when she receives visions of Jasper, Emmett, and Irina returning to the house with forlorn looks on their faces.

Rosalie has been looking for Bell for three and a half hours. Although she is curious about Bell's powers, she really needs some of those dares. No Rosalie actually only needs one dare. Emmett has played too many pranks on Rosalie, and if she can get a dare that lasts forever, maybe Emmett will stop playing those stupid pranks on her. Rosalie stops her inner monologue when she hears a whistling sound. It sounded like an animal not indigenous to Alaska. She runs to the noise hoping that Bell is the cause of the noise. She finds Bell and a penguin. What is a penguin doing in Alaska?

"Rosalie it seems you found me. Do you like the penguin. It's an emperor penguin I named Mumble you know from Happy Feet. Sadly, Mumble can't dance no matter how much I beg," Bell affirmed.

"Uh, Bell, don't emperor penguins live in Antarctica? I really don't think you should be taking penguins from Antarctica. Maybe you should return Mumble you know with your teleportation power and all," Rosalie responded with a smug grin on her face. She knew she had gotten the dare she needed.

"Very good Rose. You discovered my last power. I'll go return Mumble, even though I think he should just live with us. I don't think Tanya would like that idea very much," Bell muttered before disappearing with Mumble. Rosalie started to spring back to the house, so she could brag about her dare to Emmett.

After Bell returned Mumble, with a heartfelt good bye hug which Mumble ignored, she headed back to Tanya with a smile on her face. Everything about today seemed to have gone well. If only she could get rid of the feeling that she was foregtting something, something that was rather important. Oh well, she'll remember it later.

Bell returns to the Denali house only to be greeted by yelling.

"Those are not the rules we agreed on when we made the bet," Emmett shouts.

"I think that as the winners of the game we can change the rules as we want to," Rosalie retorts angrily.

"Hey what's going on here?" I question. I suddenly have seven pairs of angry eyes staring at me.

"As the winners of the game, we realized that we didn't want to use our dares on certain people who are playing the game. We decided that Alice would have three dares for Jasper, Rosalie would have three dares for Emmett, and I would have three dares for Irina. Tanya has just relinquished all of her dares, and she has been sitting in the corner with that dreamy look on her face," Kate explains to me. I shake my head at their childish antics.

"Technically you guys never said the rules couldn't be changed, and if they decide to add more dares for only one person I think that they should be able to do it. Now everyone needs to stop acting like children. Most of us are over one hundred years old, and we need to start acting like it," I surmise. Everyone looks sheepish and nods here heads. Then Alice's head shot up.

"Hey you guys we're about to have company, but for some reason I can't see who or what is going to happen," Alice chimes in. Can't we just have a moment of peace around here?

* * *

AN: Happy holidays to everyone! I hope you guys are doing well. I'm so excited to be out of school and on break! I even wrote a chapter! I must apologize for the mistakes I make when I write. I hate reading my writing again, and I didn't realize some of the mistakes from my last chapter. I'll try to fix them. Anyway I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to keep a routine schedule for releasing my chapters, so I do apologize for that. I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. Hope you guys are enjoying it!


	5. A New Threat?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 **Bell's POV**

I rush into the woods outside ready to greet the possible threat that dares try to disrupt this peace. Who am I kidding? I haven't had peace once in my life, and it just got worse when I met the Cullens. I'm completely fine with this situation since I met Tanya. I can just see that we're going to have a wonderful future together! We even have eternity together, and wait, I came out here for something, didn't I? Oh, yeah, there's a new threat. Just wonderful. I arrive in a clearing that looks perfect for a confrontation. I decide to take a seat while I wait for this new threat to show up, if they even show up today. I wonder when everyone else is going to get here I guess I'll just wait.

I hear Tanya, her family, and the Cullens running into the clearing about an hour later. Tanya has this pissed off look on her face. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run out on my own without telling her. I sort of forgot that I didn't leave a trail for them to follow. If Tanya had run into the threat and received an injury, or worse, was killed, I would never be able to live with myself. I would probably try and kill myself, but then it wouldn't work, just like all of the other times. I would still be alive and depressed. Who wouldn't be depresses after losing a mate, especially if it was their fault? After the depression was gone, I would go on a murderous rampage. I would kill so many people. There would be a trail for him to follow. He would find me, and I would become his puppet. I wouldn't even care because Tanya would be dead...

"I thought that this threat got to you, and I was never going to see you again! Bell are you even listening to me right now?" Tanya yells right in my face, interrupting my inner monologue. She's not dead. Tanya's alive! I pick her up and give her a big bear hug. I hope she realizes that I'm never letting go.

"Tanya you're not dead! I was so scared. I realized that I left without you, and there is a new threat that could take you away from me. I don't know what I would do without you. I would probably cause a lot of harm, so you can't ever leave me again, okay? We're going to stay by each other's side at all times. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Do you understand me?" I ramble while hugging Tanya. Then slightly releasing her to look at her beautiful face. I hear snickers go around the group. Why are they laughing at a time like this? Tanya almost died. I guess someone sees the confused expression on my face and takes pity on me.

"Bell, you realize Tanya was saying the same exact speech you just gave her, right? Your speech was just a little more possessive than Tanya's speech. I mean you can't honestly expect her to be around you all the time right? That's just ridiculous," Emmett says trying to contain himself. He's not doing a good job. His snickers turn into booming laughter. I ignore him.

"Wait, Tanya, you agree with me? Then we're all good here. I'll never leave you and you'll never leave me. We'll both be safe that way. I apologize for running out of the house without you or telling you where I was going. I'll try to never cause you that pain again," I tell Tanya sincerely as I slowly release my grip from her. I set her back on the ground and hold her hand. I give her a charming smile while I stare at her with adoring eyes. Throughout the talk I could see Tanya go through a series of emotions. She was angry and went to confused. She eventually went to a resigned look. Good, she isn't mad with me anymore.

"Well even thought you basically ignored my whole rant on you running away, I'm glad we're on the same page now, except for one small fact. You are not following me everywhere I go. I have lived 1000 years without a mate, and I'm sure I can handle a couple of hours away from my mate. I am an independent woman, and if I want to hang out with my coven or friends, then I'm allowed to. I'll make sure to tell you beforehand, but there will be space in the relationship. I also have no idea why you thought I was dead. I was with everyone else that ran off. If anyone should be concerned about someone I should be concerned about you. We're both alive though, but no more running off by yourself. I lost you once, but I won't allow that to happen again, do you understand? Have we come to an agreement?" Tanya asserted. I nodded my head rapidly to show my agreement. Anything to make my mate happy. "Great, now that we're in agreement, we can start being on the lookout for this new threat." I was about to say something when I suddenly heard a laugh. Wait a second, I recognize that laugh!

"Ha, man, Bell. You're mate has you wrapped around her finger. At least we know who wears the pants in your relationship. It's actually kind of funny. I always thought that you would be in charge just like the old days, but you're not. Oh how the mighty have fallen," my friend announces from her spot in the trees. Everyone looks from the trees to me like I have something to do with this whole situation. Don't they understand I'm just a victim in all of this?

"Well, who's your friend Bell? I'm really interested in meeting her. She sure has a wonderful voice," I hear Kate add, practically purring. Well this could be interesting.

"Hey Vicky! Why don't you get out of your trees and come greet everyone! I think there might be a surprise for you down here," I yell into the trees. Vicky drops down from the trees, but she's still hiding in the shadows. She walks in the clearing, and the Cullens gasp. I quickly start the introduction before anything bad can happen.

"Well everyone, this is my friend Vicky. Cullens you know her as Victoria, but don't worry. She's not here to hurt anyone. Vicky, I'm sure you would love to meet Kate. After you guys get acquainted we can hear you're story and why you're here," I chime in before there is a blood bath. The Cullens still seem a little but uneasy, but they back down, for now. The Denalis seem relatively calm since I introduced Vicky as my friend. Well except Kate. As soon as Kate looks into Vicky's eyes, she gets a happy gleam in them. They both shout out mate before they both go running off into the woods. Man I'm good with this stuff. I take Tanya's hand and lead her in the direction back to her house.

"They may take a while. We might as well go wait at your house. We can cuddle while we wait," I suggest to Tanya. She simply nods and takes the lead back to her house. This is turning out to be a great day.

 **Somewhere in the Canadian Woods**

"I tried to get her to be with me, but it isn't working. There is no way I can bring her to you especially with her mate around her. Why didn't you tell me she wasn't human?" the broody vampire complains to the shadowed figure standing in front of him, who continuously blocked his mind reading power. This was his only chance to get what he wants, and he failed. He wasn't about to blame himself because he could do no wrong. He might as well blame his employer. If he had only given him the correct information, he would have easily gotten Belle and received his prize.

"What? She already has her powers back? You insolent child! You were supposed to bring her back as a human to our designated meeting place. She would be easier to control that way. Belle having her powers returned makes my plans even harder to carry out. I knew I shouldn't have sent a child to do a man's work. The deal is off," an angry voice yells from the shadows. The broody vampire looks like he is about to threaten to return to the Cullens and tell them about his plan, when the figure interrupts him.

"I'll still give you what you desire even though you failed me. Close your eyes, and you will be turned back into the human you once were," the shadowed figure states. Unknown to the vampire the shadowed figure has a malicious smile on his face. The shadowed figure holds out a vial that will turn the vampire back into a human. The vampire happily takes the vial of golden liquid from the shadowed figure and drinks it all down in one gulp. It was horrible tasting, but it was his only ticket to humanity.

The broody vampire looks happy for once in his miserable existence as a vampire and closes his eyes. He would get to be a human again and forget all about this damnation to his soul. He would be reborn as a human with a clean slate. He wouldn't have to think about all of the people and animals he killed because he would never have to drink blood again. The broody vampire feels the change, but something is wrong. He starts to feel weak and cold. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be reborn as a strong teenager again. He wasn't supposed to be growing old. He slowly looks at the shadowed figure with a pained expression.

"Did I forget to mention? The potion turns you back into the human you once were. You can't forget about all of those years that you added on as a vampire did you. You'll be well over a hundred in just a few moments, and those moments will be painful. I'll enjoy every single one of them. If it makes you feel any better you would have died anyway. Even if you were going to turn back into a teenage human the cold would surely kill you. I can't believe I chose such an idiot for such an important task," the shadowed figure disclosed to the rapidly aging human. The human let out a few pained screams before it all just stopped. All that was left was a body that was all skin and bones slowly turning blue. The hair that the vampire loved so much was heaped in a tangled gray mess on top of the dead body's head.

The shadowed figure slowly leaves the clearing behind to return to his home far away. He never really liked the broody vampire and thought he should have been killed ages ago. Someone saw potential with his mind reading ability, but they will have to get over the fact that he is gone. He was sure there would be no need for a mind reader when he gets his girls back. They would help him enact his plan whether they wanted to or not. He had something that would ensure they didn't refuse him every again. He would just have to wait a little longer until the perfect opportunity presented itself, and he was sure that Belle's mate would help him create the perfect opportunity. He admits to himself that the vampire did give him some good information, but he still deserved to die for ultimately failing.

With the figure gone, the clearing is empty of all life, if you consider vampires to be alive. The body of a now deceased Edward Cullen is left for the scavengers to devour what little meat remains on his bones if they can get past the coldness that the wintry forest has left behind.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Hope everyone is doing well today. I apologize for being gone for so long, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I just finished all of the tasks that were making me frustrated, and I had a really good day yesterday! I was so happy that I promised I would update this story today, no exceptions. All mistakes are mine, but I tried to get all of them before I posted. Hopefully I'll be updating more often than this three or so month break that I took. Feel free to give me your opinion of how this is going so far whether it's through a PM or a review. Let's hope for easy classes this week, so I can get some more writing done!


	6. Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 **Bell's POV**

After returning to the Denali house, we bid her family to turn in for an early night. I heard the others agreeing that it would be best to spend time with their significant others as Tanya led me to her room upstairs. As soon as we made it into her room she handed me a pair of clothes to change into. I quickly changed into the offered sweat pants and tank top that my mate gave me. I turn around to see that Tanya has also finished changing. I gently grab her arm and lead her to bed. I jump on her bed that is now our bed and make myself comfortable while I listen to Tanya chuckling at my actions. She climbs into bed, and I open my arms, while giving her my puppy eyes. I know she has to be a leader, so I want to give her a chance to let all of her responsibilities fall away in my presence. I watch as her walls crack, and she shuffles into my waiting arms. We cuddle as I bask in the happiness that Tanya gives me.

It is such a wonderful feeling to hold my mate in my arms. After having such a horrible past, it's great to know there are people who care about me. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with Tanya and her family. I haven't really made contact with the others in the family, but I have time. In fact I have all the time in the world.

I wonder when the Cullens will leave. They seem content to stay around for a while. I do love them, but I fear their presence will soon become overbearing. I mean I knew them for a short while, so I'm not too attached to them. The position of cousins seems to be the best place for them in the family tree. We can't forget about the missing link in the Cullen chain. I have noticed that Edward has been gone for a long period of time and that worries me. What is he doing? Nothing good I assume. He is a selfish creature that would do anything to get what he so desires. His family may have been able to put up with his behavior for years, but I fear that may not be the case in the future.

Tanya turns around, so she is facing me. She brings her hand up to caress my face. I'm not sure if anyone has ever treated me so kindly in my life like Tanya is doing right now. I could die a happy woman right now, but I would never want to leave her. I can't imagine a life without Tanya.

"Hey, where has that mind of yours gone? I can feel you thinking. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm always here for you," Tanya whispers to me, finally breaking me free of my thoughts. Ah, my lovely goddess speaks to me in such a gentle tone. I can feel the tension that my thoughts have caused leave as soon as I hear her beautiful voice.

"Just thinking of the future, mon amour. I can't wait to get to know your family, but there are things unknown that could disrupt our time spent together. Edward has basically disappeared, and I know for a fact that he is up to no good. There is also the worries of my forgotten memories. Perhaps Victoria can help me with that. More importantly is you. You just keep popping in head. My mind seems to be composed of you. Those pretty golden eyes of yours seem to entrap me whenever you look my way. I don't understand what I have done to deserve someone like you. I must have done something right in the past to receive a beautiful, caring, intelligent being such as yourself," I praise Tanya until she interrupts me with a kiss. I close my eyes to fully enjoy the feel of her lips on mine. This is my first kiss and with my mate no less. It feels magical, better than I could have ever dreamed it. I can feel the love that Tanya has for me through this kiss. This may be the best moment I have ever had.

Alas everything comes to an end. We separate and stare into each other's eyes. It seems we have declared a staring contest, one that I know I will not win. I am having a hard time trying to keep my eyes open, but she just looks at me, amused since she doesn't have to blink her eyes. I break the stare down we seem to be having and rub my eyes while I listen to Tanya giggle at my movements. That may not have been one of my best ideas, but it seems to have made my goddess happy. If she's happy then I'm happy. It's like the saying happy wife, happy life. Tanya is more important than a wife would ever be, but the meaning still applies to our situation. I suddenly yawn, and Tanya gets this determined look in her eyes. This can't be good.

"Well it looks like it is someone's bedtime. Don't worry, I'll be here to watch over you," Tanya teases me. While I give a glare for using my human needs against me, she uses her strength to switch our positions. I have apparently become the little spoon, but this position doesn't work. I can't see Tanya at all. I flip over to my other side and lay my head on Tanya's chest. It's much better than a pillow could ever be. I ignore the amused look Tanya gives me and head into my dream world.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Hope you don't mind the short chapter, but I felt that there hasn't really been much emotion shown in this story. I have o experience in the romance section, so I am terribly sorry if I just ruined it. All mistakes are mine. Hopefully after all of my exams are over this school year, I can focus more on writing. I had enough time to write this with my spring break finally coming. These are glorious days filled with sleeping in and spending time with my family! I also realized that this story has over 100 followers! I am super stoked about this, so I may write some more before I have to go back to school, even though I should be using this time to study. I'm thinking that I should start writing other stories, but I'm really unsure about it. if you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to review or PM me. Your comments are always helpful! That's about all I have, and I hope everyone has a lovely end of the week!


End file.
